<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sailor moon one-shots by Fruityfella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754627">Sailor moon one-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruityfella/pseuds/Fruityfella'>Fruityfella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Oneshot, Tags Subject to Change, Trauma, oneshots, outside of canon, they're probably around 16-17, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:09:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruityfella/pseuds/Fruityfella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>various wlw sailor moon oneshots, and yes i'm gonna use neopronouns for the girls lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aino Minako/Hino Rei, Hino Rei/Tsukino Usagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Things To Learn - Rei x Usagi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>she/bun Usagi and she/him/eir Rei</p>
<p>content warning for injury (not graphic) and discussion of death and trauma</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rei let out a sigh, feeling herself loosen up. Even now, long after the fight had ended, she was still tense as ever. Her hands betrayed her, trembling as she wrapped bandages around Usagi's forearm. Usagi opened buns mouth to say something, but before she could say anything, Rei had cut her off. "What were you <em>thinking</em>?" Usagi winced.</p>
<p>"I..." </p>
<p>"No, I don't want to hear it." Rei wasn't even looking at her anymore, ey couldn't, not after what bun pulled back there. "You could've gotten seriously hurt, or <em>God forbid</em>, Usagi! You could've gotten yourself <em>killed!</em>" His eyes were glued to the back of eir partner's forearm, were a long cut had previously been visible - now covered in bandages. "I don't even wanna think about how badly Minako could've gotten hurt, dashing in there like a maniac to defend you," she looked back up, glaring daggers at bun, "you know that girl has no self preservation, you <em>know</em> how willing she is to put herself in harms way for you, can't you at least try to keep that in your empty fucking skull before you try to pull that heroic sacrifice <em>bullshit??</em>"</p>
<p>"Can you stop it?" Usagi yanked her arm back, pulling her knees up to her chest and turning away.</p>
<p>Rei gave her a long glare before standing up, tossing the last of the roll of bandages to Usagi's feet as she walked out.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Usagi nodded, speaking into her phone, "I'm glad to hear that... Tell her i said thanks, alright? I know you'll take good care of her..." Bun hung up her call and set the cell down, before leaning on the railing of the balcony. It was nice. The bright specks of light from the city making constellations that shifted and changed shape, the cool wind in her tight lungs that made her feel like bun could truly breath again.</p>
<p>The sound of the balcony door opening shifted buns focus behind her. Rei. Usagi felt her heart skip a beat. She turned herself back towards the familiar but ever-changing view from Ami's balcony.</p>
<p>Rei took the chair next to Usagi, her demeanor immensely softer than what it was that afternoon, seeming remorseful. It was obvious she came here for a reason. The balcony view at the Mizuno household always had been a comfort place for Usagi, and Rei would never felt right intruding on that when she didn't belong there, so it was clear where her intentions lie.</p>
<p>"You don't have to say anything," He spoke first, that ever-burning flame inside em having died down in the hours since they last spoke, "But I'd appreciate if you'd listen to me" Eir head hung low as she spoke. "You have every right to be upset with me. You have no obligation to forgive me, and i don't want you to," she sighs and lifter her head up to look at the dark night sky. "But I am sorry. I just... I need you to understand how awful it is to see someone I love so much put herself in harm's way as if nothing bad could happen." she looked at Usagi, who met his eyes. "Do you know how scary it was? How scary its been to see you risk dying for us, and to finally feel like i wont have to be afraid of that, only to watch you throw yourself in battle with no care-" She was crying at this point, shaking through the words, "Do you not know how important you are too us? to me? to just..." she shook her head. That was the most she could articulate, but her point was clear enough.</p>
<p>Usagi took buns turn to speak, "I get it's been scary for you, but do you know what it feels like to see that four times as much? You and the girls got roped into this and still, years later, I still have to depend on you all when I'm supposed to be the leader. It's always been my job to take care of you all, yet all of you have to take care of me. I just want to be able to do back what you all have done for me... all the pain, all the fights, all the sacrifices..."</p>
<p>Rei stared for a long minute. "Usagi... when you compare what you're doing to four others at once, you're never going to feel accomplished. We may have been through a lot, but it wasn't just for you or some ancient moon kingdom, it was for each other. When we fight, we fight for all of us. You've had to go through so much, give up so much, just like us. When we faced Beryl, you had to watch each of us die and you still stayed strong." she grabbed her hand, "What I'm saying is that it's not about you, or me, it's about all of us. Because if you have to fight evil monsters and die a few time over, and suffer copious amounts of lifelong trauma, at least we can start our own therapy group."</p>
<p>There was a long moment of silence.</p>
<p>Then a smile.</p>
<p>Then a quick kiss and a giggle.</p>
<p>"Thanks for that." Usagi smiled</p>
<p>Rei tucked a loose strand of hair behind his partner's ear. "we should really talk to a professional."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What if? Rei x Minako</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rei and Minako trying to sleep but oops, who let all this trauma in here!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ft she/he rei and she/they mina. It is 3 am im not proofreading fuck you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe it was a whimper, maybe the shuffling of the covers, but whatever it was, Minako Aino was awake. A moment passed before she realized something wasn't alright, sitting up and looking at the girl beside her in bed. "Rei? Is that you? Did something happen?" Her voice was low and hoarse as she put a cautious hand on her partner's shoulder. Rei curled himself into a tight little ball, only affirming her suspicion. "Rei, what's wrong?" She pulled him into her arms, Rei's head in her lap.</p><p>"Mina..." Rei's voice was quiet and drained, "What're we gonna do if our powers come back..?"</p><p>It wasn't what she'd expected, but still a conversation they were bound to have. It'd been months since they'd been able to transform, and it wasn't like the scouts had held onto any of their old wands. For now, all they could do was lie in wait.</p><p>"If they come back..." It was a loaded question. If they came back, would they leave again? How long could they be expected to fight monsters? How many times would they dance with death again? How many more life threatening baddies would they be pit against? Was it a matter of 'if' or 'when'?</p><p>Rei sat up, eyes glued to her lap. "Minako, i don't know if i can go back to that..." she wipped her face with the sleeve of her pajama shirt, "I can barely leave the house or talk to someone i don't know without wondering if they're out to get me, if I'll be able to protect myself if i got attacked, if I'll be able to protect others- someone makes one wrong move towards me and i start panicking like they're going to try and kill me."</p><p>"Rei..." minako put a hand on her cheek and tilted her face up, their eyes meeting. "I.." she wanted so much to tell her it'll all be okay, there's nothing to worry about, they'll be fine.</p><p>The problem is, she didn't know that. She couldn't look Rei in the eyes, listen to her talk about how painful it is, and then lie to give her false hope. Maybe if she was Usagi, if they really had that hope, maybe then she could say it, but she didn't. </p><p>She couldn't help it as she too began to weep, pulling Rei close to them. "I'm sorry..." she choked out in a whisper, "I wish i knew what to do."</p><p>They'd lost their high school years- even longer before than for minako- to fighting for a cause greater than either could truly understand. They'd seen each other die before. They'd loved each other on more lifetimes than they knew. All they could do was hold each other tight.</p><p>Minako carefully pulled them down to the bed. She couldn't tell how much more they would have to go through,  nor promise to Rei things would turn out fine, but nothing would keep Minako from trying her best to protect her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There was no revision process it is 3 am. comment or smth. thanks for sitting through this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>